


24 Hours (And then 365 Days)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom Percy, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicercy Human AU: Percy was just standing in line when he stumbles upon a stranger. Or rather, the stranger stumbles into him. And then offers to take Percy to Paris for a full twenty-four hours, where Percy just might bribe a sailer, write a terrible song, and fall in love. ...Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Meetings that Prove Fate Exists

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, but I'm working on it. The genie bottle I'd ordered on Ebay is almost here. 

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy)

Warnings: Slash and lemon ahead.

AN: Guys, I'm on a roll. This will be a threeshot (probably) again, since these always finish so nicely. Hope you like it!

Chapter One: Two Meetings that Prove Fate Exists

Percy had always wanted to go to London, but that was mainly just for the hot British guys, not for watching Hamlet.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Annabeth sighed and flicked Percy's nose in annoyance.

Said nose crinkled cutely as Percy crossed his arms over his lean chest and huffed. "But, I'm hot. And don't want to watch boring Hamlet. This is England, Annie, let's go do something fun."

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, her arms also crossed over her chest. She was wearing a gray tank top that matched her eyes and baggy jean shorts that stuck to her thighs because of her sweat. "I know it's hot, Percy, but it'll be cool in the theater. And we went to see the Thames for you; can't we watch Hamlet at the Globe for me?" She tightened the ponytail that held her blonde curls, which Percy liked to swat at to irritate her. He did so now.

"Fine," He groaned, most definitely not pouting. "But, afterwards I want to cuddle and watch at least three episodes of- Ooof!" All air suddenly left Percy's lungs when he felt a body crash into him and knock him to the ground. Eyes closed in pain, he moaned at the ache rapidly spreading over his body and the weight crushing his limbs.

"I'm so sorry!" The weight abruptly left and Percy felt himself being lifted to his feet. He opened his eyes to glare at the person who had so rudely smacked into him, but instead just blinked in surprise when he saw the man.

Oh, dear lord. The man was a god. Black curly hair bounced as the man hovered over Percy, running tan hands over Percy's bare arms to check for injuries. Nearly black eyes gleamed with guilt and the man bit his lips adorably. "Really, I'm so sorry." Italian too. Hot damn.

"It's fine," Percy murmured, smiling reassuringly. He grabbed one of the man's hands and squeezed. "Really."

The man relaxed slightly and smiled back, nearly giving Percy heart failure. That smile…

"It is most certainly not fine!" Annabeth shoved the man to the side, glowering at him and wrapping her arms protectively around Percy's waist. "Watch where you're going next time, asshole!"

"Annabeth!" Percy turned to her, scandalized by her attitude. "It's not a big deal. This man clearly didn't mean to-"

"No, she's right," The man interrupted, eyes downcast like a kicked puppy. "I could have seriously hurt you."

Annabeth seemed to calm fractionally at his words, and regarded him carefully. Percy stepped away from her and placed a hand on the man's broad shoulder, noticing the guitar strapped to his back and fought the urge to swoon. "Please ignore Annabeth. She's just protective. And I promise, I'm fine. No harm done." He smiled as charmingly as he could and nearly melted when those black eyes met his own green.

"You are so kind, sconosciuto." The man chuckled and bent to kiss Percy knuckles, "And bello. I'm Nico di Angelo."

Percy shivered at the feeling of the man's lips on his skin. "Uh…thanks… My name's Percy Jackson."

"Yeah, thanks." Annabeth placed her chin on Percy's shoulder, the glare back on her pretty face. "Well, we should be going now. Show's gonna start."

"What are you seeing?" Nico asked her, though his gaze never left Percy.

Percy blushed at the attention and answered for her. "Hamlet. If we ever get passed this line, I mean."

"Oh. Well, I know the owner, would you like me to get you seats now?" Nico asked, gesturing toward the crowded entrance.

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but Percy beat her to the punch. "Sure! That would be so great of you. We'd really appreciate it! I've been wanting to see Hamlet for so long now."

He pointedly ignored Annabeth's disbelieving glance in his direction.

"Well, great!" Nico grinned, took Percy's hand, and pulled him to the front of the line where another man dressed in black stood. "Hey, Ethan!"

The man called Ethan looked up at the sound of his name, and smiled when he saw Nico. He waved at him with a clipboard. "Nico, what's up? I thought you were leaving?"

Nico pulled Percy in front of him, Annabeth at Percy's side, and shrugged carelessly. "Couple of idioti made me crash into this bello bambino. He's been waiting with his friend here for a long time. Any chance you can sneak them in?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you knew the owner. Why would you need to sneak us in?"

Nico smirked at her. "I do know the owner. Name's Octavian. That doesn't mean we're friends."

First Italian and now this bad boy attitude? Percy was ready to faint at the amount of sexiness dripping off this guy, but didn't think Annabeth would like that too much. But then again, Nico would probably catch him and hold him in those strong arms and carry him off-

Ethan's laugh startled Percy out of his thoughts. "True enough. It's a good thing Octavian and me aren't friends either. Go ahead, guys." He opened the door to let them in. "Just no making out in the back with this cutie, Nico. I still haven't cleaned up from the last time."

Last time? Percy frowned, torn between being flattered that Ethan called him cute and disappointed that Nico seemed to have a reputation.

"Thanks, Ethan." Nico glared at the man while Annabeth glared at him.

"Maybe you should just go." Annabeth crossed her arms and stepped closer to Percy, stance most decidedly unwelcome.

Still, Nico took it in stride and smiled charmingly at her. "Of course. Please, enjoy the play. I'll leave now." He pressed a daring kiss to Percy's cheek before walking away and out into the night.

Percy pouted at Annabeth, but she just sighed and took his hand. "Come on, Percy. Let's watch the play and we'll go." She nodded at Ethan. "Thanks for the seats." She looped her arm through Percy's and walked him down the theater aisle to the front, ignoring Percy's melodramatic sighs.

"Be quiet," Annabeth whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "You'd never see him again anyway."

Percy tried really hard not to drool on Annabeth's shoulder, but judging by her annoyed sigh he failed. He sleepily wiped at his cheek and mumbled an apology into her neck. She just ran a hand through his black hair and kissed his head.

"Mm, tired," Percy slurred, green eyes halfway closed.

"I know," Annabeth sighed, resting her head against Percy's. "Me too. I'll get us some coffee." She stood and walked down the train's aisle, heading to the snack car.

Percy curled in a ball his seat, forehead against his knees. They'd gotten up at four in the morning so they could make their train to the airport so they could go home to New York today, as was planned. Once they got to the airport, they'd take two flights and meet Percy's parents.

"Are you alright, bello sconosciuto?"

Percy froze, all tiredness evaporated when he heard that familiar Italian accented voice. He slowly lifted his head to see the man he'd met at the theater. Nico di Angelo.

"Hi," Percy greeted weakly.

Nico grinned, looking even sexier than Percy remembered and the same guitar strapped across his back. No other luggage. "This is twice in two days? Must be fate."

Percy laughed and shook his head, a teasing smile on his face. "That or your stalking me."

Nico took a seat across from Percy and held up one finger. "Actually, I am. And as your stalker I get to know if that blonde girl is your girlfriend. Because I'm a pretty shitty stalker if I don't even know if you're dating anyone."

Percy raised a mock-disappointed eyebrow. "That is shameful, sir. As my stalker, you should know that Annabeth is not my girlfriend, nor am I interested in girlfriends."

A grin pulled at Nico's lips attractively as he leaned forward. "Oh? Well, neither am I, in case you were wondering. So, what are you doing here? Last I saw you, you were in England."

Percy chuckled and leaned back against his seat. "So were you. And as my stalker, shouldn't you know my plans?"

Nico raised a single finger, smiling knowingly. "Ah, but haven't we already established I'm a terrible stalker?"

Percy hummed thoughtfully. "Unless you're actually a really good stalker and this is all just a ploy to get me to trust you."

"Wow. That's not even classified as stalking anymore. I must be really good." Nico seemed thoroughly impressed by his own stalking/unstalking skills.

Percy puffed out his chest dramatically and polished his fingernails on his shirt. "Yes, well, I am the best so they must send the best, I suppose."

"The elusive 'they'…" Nico rubbed his chin, glancing at out of the corner of his dark eyes, paranoid. "Who do you work for? Who are you, really?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy leaned forward, speaking lowly as if sharing a secret. "I'm really James Bond."

"Now, I know that's not true. You didn't even introduce yourself properly. Some undercover agent you are." Nico tsked.

"It's all part of my plan," Percy explained. "Now you don't know if I'm only messing up so you'll think it's not me, or I'm really not him."

Nico's eyes widened in awe. "Wow. That is so well thought out."

Percy waved his hand dismissively. "I know, I know." A yawn escaped him, though, effectively ruining his mysterious demeanor.

"Tired?" Nico questioned, looking concerned.

"A little." He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his eyes. "Annabeth went to get-"

"I'm back!" A cup of coffee was suddenly thrust into Percy's face. He grabbed it quickly before it could spill and watched Annabeth reclaim her seat next to him. "Sorry it took me so long. The line was goddamn hu-" Annabeth blinked at the man sitting across from her and Percy. "Oh. You again."

Nico waved slightly. "Me again. Hello."

Before Annabeth could make him leave again, Percy intervened. "Annabeth. You remember Nico. He sat by me when you left." He took a nervous sip of his coffee, trying not to cringe at the horrible taste.

"I see." Was all Annabeth said on the subject. She looked out the window, her mouth tight with displeasure. Percy tired to ignore her.

"So, anyway, Nico, where you heading?" Percy smiled at the uncomfortable looking male and tucked his legs underneath his body.

Nico smiled back and shrugged carelessly. "Don't know. I'm supposed to go back to Italy, but got kinda sidetracked."

Percy sighed dreamily into his paper cup. "I'd love to see Italy. It's second on my places to visit list." But, unfortunately, he and Annabeth hadn't had enough money to go everywhere so they only went to England and Germany as a compromise.

"What's the first?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, Paris. I'd love to see the city, but we couldn't go cause there wasn't enough money."

"I could take you."

That got Percy's and Annabeth's attention. They both stared at him blankly, but Nico didn't seem the least bit affected. He reached inside his leather jacket's pocket and pulled out- Percy's mouth fell open- A big wad of cash. How on earth…

"No." Annabeth was the first to regain her voice and glared at Nico so fiercely Percy thought he might burst into flames. "Percy is not going to Paris with a stranger who has a ton of money in his pocket and has a reputation of being a player. Go find another boy to sell into prostitution."

Nico blinked. "Prostitution? No, not at all. I got most of this money from playing in the streets and the rest from working odd jobs. I've been traveling for two years now and know Paris fairly well. And we'd only go for a day."

"How much of Paris can you see in a day?" Percy asked, Annabeth's gaze boring holes in the side of his head. "Would you really do this for me? Spend money on me like this and show me around? I thought you were heading back to Italy."

Nico chuckled. "It's just one day, bello sconosciuto. I can go later."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand tightly. "Percy," She hissed, "This is insane. You don't know this guy. He could be a rapist, a murderer, a thief, or any other kind of criminal. Don't be stupid. We'll go to Paris some other time together, okay?"

Percy looked between a desperate Annabeth and a casual Nico. He knew Annabeth was probably right (She frequently was) and that he shouldn't do this, but there was this nagging pulling in his gut that told him to do this. He didn't know why, but he already trusted this stranger who'd offered to show him an entire city in twenty-four hours.

And he really wanted to see Paris.

"Okay."

AN: 'Bello sconosciuto' is Italian for beautiful stranger.


	2. Twenty Four Hours That Defy Logic (Part One)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, but I'm working on it. The genie bottle I'd ordered on Ebay is almost here. 

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy)

Warnings: Slash and lemon ahead.

Chapter Two: Twenty-Four Hours That Defies Logic (Part One)

"You sure about this?" Annabeth grabbed Percy's shoulders and stared at him with gray eyes, searching for any signs of hesitancy.

Percy smiled as reassuringly as he could, shifting the backpack hanging from his shoulder. "I'm positive, Wise Girl. I have two hundred dollars in my pocket and we've all agreed to a twenty-four hour time limit. Everything's gonna be fine."

Annabeth sighed in defeat. "Okay. But if he tries anything you call me. My phone will be on at all times." Percy's cell didn't work in Europe, but Annabeth's did. If he needed to call her he'd have to use a pay phone.

"I will, Annie." Percy kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. Annabeth did the same.

"You ready?" Nico suddenly appeared at Percy's side, smiling at the both of them. Annabeth scowled, marched up to the man, and poked his chest rather forcefully.

"Listen here," She snarled. "You hurt Percy and I hurt you. Got it?"

Nico seemed amused at her threat, but still nodded in obedience. "I understand. It's nice that he has such a caring friend."

Annabeth just huffed and turned her attention back to Percy, who was smiling at Nico in apology for Annabeth's behavior. "Remember what I said, Percy?"

Percy was strongly reminded of his mother. Annabeth had her hands on her hips as she stared at him sternly, her back to Nico.

Nico winked at him.

"I remember," Percy chuckled. He gave Annabeth one last kiss and threw his thumb over his shoulder. "You better go. Your train's gonna leave and Nico and me still have to get our tickets."

"Right, right." Annabeth pressed a one last kiss to Percy's forehead as a good-bye and reluctantly made her way onto the train, Percy and Nico in her wake.

"So, first off, you'll need some place to put that." Nico jerked his chin toward the battered suitcase in Percy's grasp.

"But I don't want to spend money on a storage locker," Percy protested, gripping the suitcase tighter. "I don't have too much money."

Nico grabbed Percy's wrist and waved his hand dismissively as he dragged Percy through the crowd. "Don't worry. I have an idea. As long as you don't mind a quick stop it shouldn't be a problem."

Laughing, Percy shrugged as much as he could with both arms occupied. "Okay!" God, he couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to Paris with a total stranger, only two hundred dollars in his pocket to explore an entire city and get home to New York. This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he and Annabeth first planned to go to Europe.

"Two tickets to Paris please." Percy was pulled to a stop next to Nico, who thrust a wad of cash at a man behind a counter. Both he and Nico were grinning, but the man didn't seem to share their enthusiasm. He handed Nico two tickets and didn't even wait till they left to call for the next customer. Percy didn't let it bother him, and instead just reached for his ticket. Nico gave it to him, a playful smile curving his lips, and pointed to a train across the room.

"See that?" When Percy nodded he continued. "That's train F, the one for us. It's only an hour's ride from here to Paris."

Percy was so excited he was literally vibrating in place. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

…

"Oh, my god! I love it here!" Percy's arms were spread as he twirled in a circle on the busy sidewalk. The sights, the smells, the…the everything! Paris was as busy as New York, but a lot cleaner and nicer-looking. Miniature shops lined the streets, rather than skyscrapers and the air smelled sweeter, which may have been because of the bakery down the road.

"Silena should be happy to hold your things." Nico watched Percy's reaction to the city fondly as he spoke. "She's an old friend of mine and lives down the street."

Percy turned his excited gaze to Nico, his green eyes sparkling and smile bright. "She sounds great! How do you-" He stumbled and Nico quickly steadied him, a yelping sound coming from their feet. A small dog pranced around Percy's shoes, barking happily.

"Oh, Je suis tellement desole!" (1) A brunette woman holding a leash scooped the dog up and smiled at Percy. "Marie doit vous." (2)

"Uh…" Percy's face began to flush and he subconsciously leaned toward Nico, who was watching the exchange in amusement. Percy looked at him pleadingly.

Nico chuckled and stepped toward the woman, gesturing to Percy. "C'est bien, Madame. Mais il ne parle pas francais." (3)

The woman made a noise of realization and smiled at Percy politely before continuing on her way.

Percy watched her go. "What did she say?"

Nico shrugged and started walking again, Percy quickly following. "Marie, her dog, must've liked you." He bumped Percy's shoulder against his, grinning. "Guess I got some competition."

"Compe…" Percy trailed off when he realized what Nico said, cheeks bright red and shy gaze locked on his walking feet.

Nico just laughed and wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulder to pull him closer. Percy's face felt like it was on fire, but he didn't pull away. In fact, he took it one step further and placed his own arm around Nico's waist, Nico giving him a pleased grin afterward.

"So how do you know Silena?" Percy asked, trying to change the subject. Nico probably knew what he was doing, but he let Percy get away with it.

"Silena watched me play in the streets a few years back on my first trip to Paris." Percy glanced at the guitar strapped across Nico's back. It looked quite battered, and Percy was beginning to understand why. "She liked my performance and offered me a stage in her restaurant, which is where we're heading." Nico jerked his chin toward a scattering of buildings ahead of them.

Percy shook his head, chuckling. "You sure do get around."

Nico smiled at him and shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, I guess so. I've been traveling since I've been sixteen. I'm eighteen now."

Percy's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, as if trying to do a complicated math problem. "By yourself? For two whole years? What about your family?" Nico's mouth tightened and he dropped his gaze to the ground. Percy scrambled to fix his mistake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry! You don't-"

"It's okay," Nico interrupted. He gave Percy a reassuring smile and took a deep breath. "I don't have a family. Mother and sister are both dead. Father's an ass and disowned me."

"Oh." Percy swallowed thickly, cursing himself when he couldn't think of anything better to say. He couldn't imagine living without his family or best friend, Annabeth, who might as well have been his sister.

"Don't look so sad." Nico nudged Percy's hip, grinning. "I love my life. Especially with you in it."

The familiar heat crept onto Percy's cheeks, and a smile curled his pink lips as he looked up at Nico shyly. Nico just shook his head and pressed a kiss to Percy's forehead before gesturing to a busy restaurant in front of them. "Here we are."

It was a very open-looking building with people milling inside and out. A pink, cursive sign around the patio read, "La Nourriture Delicieuse". (4) Ivory snaked up the sides of the brick walls and potted flowers lined the doors, giving the place a bit of outdoor charm.

Percy opened his mouth to tell Nico how much he loved the place (like everything else), but Nico called out to a blonde girl before he could. "Silena! Hey!"

The blonde girl turned at the sound of her name, a delighted grin on her pretty face when she noticed Nico. "Nico! Oh, my god, hi! I thought you were in Italy!" Percy was surprised to hear only the barest hint of a French accent, though also thankful. He really should've learned French.

Silena ran toward Nico and Percy, and threw her arms around Nico when she reached them. Nico let go of Percy's shoulder and wrapped his own arms around her too, while Percy watched them with a mix of amusement and jealousy. "Hi, Silena. I was on my way to Italy, but I ran into this bel sconosciuta in England and took him here to see the city."

Silena immediately let go of Nico, squealing, as she took Percy's face between her hands. "You are such a cutie!" Her blue eyes sparkled as she examined Percy's features and continued to speak. "How long are you gonna be here for? I have plenty of room-"

"That's really nice of you," Percy mumbled, his words distorted because Silena was squeezing his cheeks so hard.

"But, we're only here for a day," Nico finished, gently prying Percy from Silena's tight hold. He placed a protective arm on Percy's shoulders again, which Silena was all too happy to notice. "We'd really appreciate it if you could hold Percy's luggage."

"Percy? Aw, what an adorable name!" Silena reached forward to pinch Percy's cheek, but Percy burrowed himself as far in Nico's side as he could, blushing. He wasn't normally this shy; he suspected it was because of Silena's all-knowing gaze that lingered on him. "And I'd be happy to hold your things, sweetie!"

"Thank you." The words were muffled against Nico's leather jacket. Nico chuckled and pulled Percy closer, rolling his dark eyes at Silena's coo.

"Yes, thanks, Silly. We'll be back to pick it up tomorrow." Nico grabbed Percy's rolling suitcase with his unoccupied hand and handed it to Silena. "Now, if you don't mind, we have a city of love to see." Nico grinned at her and steered Percy back down the street.

"Bye!" Percy called over his shoulder, waving at the blonde girl. "And thanks!"

She waved back, smiling, and the suitcase at her side. "Bye! Hope you have fun! And Nico!"

Nico turned toward her at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"I'll need details later!"

…

"So, what's up first?" Percy asked, head swiveling side-to-side to see all he could, green eyes wide with awe. There was so much to see from the people to the scenery and Percy wanted to remember as much as he could. Especially the man walking next to him.

Nico shrugged, a teasing grin on his face. "I don't know. You tell me. What have you always wanted to see or do?" Nico seemed perfectly at ease in the bustling city and willing to do whatever Percy decided to. There were no limitations made other than the time they had.

Percy's curiosity spiked, but he didn't question Nico at the moment. Instead, he looked around and tried to think of something he'd like to do. The canal to his left immediately sparked his interest. He tugged and Nico's jacket sleeve and pointed to it, looking up at him hopefully.

Nico laughed. "We'll do it if you want to. Let's get in line." He grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him along the edge where a fancy boat floated. It was long and painted a deep blue and had a canvas ceiling. A man was unwrapping multiple ropes that connected the boat to the wooden dock.

"Excuse me," Nico called to the man. He waved slightly with the hand that wasn't holding Percy's. "How much for a ride?"

The man glanced at them and shook his head before returning back to his work. "This is a private party. All other services are closed as well. Sorry, gentlemen." His voice was heavily accented, but he at least could speak English.

"Oh." Nico's shoulders drooped in obvious disappointment, but he still smiled at the man. "Well, thanks anyway. We'll try to come back tomorrow." He turned his attention to Percy, who was watching the exchange with a calculating expression. "I'm sorry, Percy." Dark puppy eyes met his own green. "Do you want to go tomorrow?"

Percy glanced between Nico and the still-working man. Nico seemed downright crushed that Percy's first request was denied while the man acted as though they weren't even there. Something sparked in Percy's gut and before he knew what he was going to do he stormed up to the man and leaned over the boat.

"Listen, dude." He placed his hands on his hip, distantly aware of how much he looked like Annabeth when she was scolding him. "We want to take just a little trip on this boat. There is just two of us and I bet if you asked the others in this boat they would agree with me."

The man rolled his light brown eyes and sighed. "Sir, I cannot not let you-"

"Would you for a hundred dollars?"

The man stared at him. Percy stared back.

"Percy, you can't do that," Nico protested, though Percy didn't look away from the boatman. "I could even pay if you wanted-"

"A hundred?" The boatman demanded.

Percy nodded and pulled out the euros he'd gotten from his jeans pocket. The man watched his movements, a smirk beginning to creep on his weathered face. "Alright, sir. Right this way." He gestured to the boat with a grand sweep of his arm.

Percy grinned at Nico before taking his hand and pulling him on to the boat. Nico didn't say anything as Percy handed the man the money, and just stood there with a stupefied expression. "Ready?" Percy asked smugly.

"Yeah." Nico shook his head in disbelief and chuckled ruefully. "After you."

Percy took his hand again and strode across the boat to the front where a group of talking people sat around a table. Percy's recent confidence began to wane when they all stopped speaking as he and Nico approached. Nico must've noticed because he gave Percy's hand a quick squeeze and stepped forward toward group.

"Bonjour, tout le monde," Nico greeted, smiling charmingly. "Vous tous parler anglais?" (5)

"We do!" A dark-haired woman called to him, watching them in amusement. "But, what are you doing here on my private gondola?"

Percy waved at her shyly, reclaiming his place buried into Nico's side. "That's my fault, ma'am. I bribed your boatman to let us on."

A man dressed in a crisp suit laughed, along with the woman. "Well, we'd be happy to let you stay, but only if you can play poker."

"Honestly, Jeb, an ultimatum?" Another man across the table snorted and took a drag form his cigarette. He turned to Nico and Percy and winked. "Sorry about him. What are your names, fella's?"

"I'm Nico and this is Percy." Nico suddenly smirked and turned his attention to the man called Jeb. "I'm great at poker. And I'm willing to prove it."

Jeb cocked an eyebrow and puffed his chest out proudly, rolling his eyes when everyone around him chuckled, including Percy. "Oh, yeah? Fine. Put your money where your mouth is."

A wicked gleam appeared in Nico's nearly black eyes. "Gladly."

…

"How long are you staying in Paris for?"

Percy smiled at the dark-haired woman, whose name he had learned was Sue. She was dressed in a long burgundy dress and was sipping white wine: the perfect picture of sophisticated. Percy tried not to pull at his ratty T-shirt and jeans self-consciously.

"Just a day." Percy smiled at her before turning back to look at the view. Trees lined the canals along the (clean!) wide sidewalks where people walked. Historic buildings occasionally passed Percy's vision, including Notre Dame. Annabeth would be so jealous.

"Honeymoon?"

"Hm?" Percy turned his attention back to Sue, the canal waters reflecting off his green eyes. He pulled his legs underneath his body in a more comfortable position.

"I asked if you're here on your honeymoon."

Percy's eyes widened comically, a furious blush rising on his face. He coughed and looked away from her curious stare." Um, well, I, I mean, Nico-"

Percy almost jerked off the cushioned bench he was sitting on when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. "Yes, we are." Nico pulled Percy to his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Just got married a few weeks ago. Couldn't keep him off me."

Percy was so embarrassed he couldn't even correct him. Instead he opted for his usual reaction- burying himself in Nico's side and hoping his blush would die. Why on earth did Nico tell Sue that?

"Well, congratulations to the newly weds!" Fredrick called, another cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Jeb grumbled something Percy couldn't hear, probably having to do with Nico taking his money. Everyone found Nico beating Jeb rather amusing except for the man himself. Nico now had two hundred more dollars in his pocket thanks to his impressive poker face. Percy was beginning to understand why Nico had so much money burning a hole in his wallet.

"How did you meet?" Sue questioned, leaning forward and smiling at the pair.

Nico shifted slightly. "Well, we-"

"It was at a Mythomagic convention," Percy interrupted, an idea beginning to form in his mind. He resisted the urge to smirk. "I was dragged there by my best friend, Annabeth, and that's when I saw him." Here he turned to look at Nico and cooed in the most obnoxious voice as possible. "Nico was standing in line dressed in a short, black toga as God of the Underworld. He was so adorable!" Percy pressed a sloppy kiss to Nico cheek and whispered in his ear, "That's for telling people we're married."

Nico smile seemed more like a grimace as the three adults laughed, some (Jeb) harder than others.

"That's so cute." Sue grinned and winked at Percy over her glass of wine. "Bet you made great use out of the costume."

"Oh, he did." The same wicked gleam appeared in Nico's eyes again. "He thought it was incredibly sexy and liked to do some role-playing-"

"Okay!" Percy yelped, trying to ignore his reddening face and the snickers coming from Fredrick, Sue, and Jeb. "That's enough of that!" He discretely jabbed Nico in the ribs with his elbow and smiled in satisfaction when he felt Nico wince.

"So how about you guys?" Percy asked, trying to take the attention away from him and Nico. Jeb readily accepted the change in topic and started to talk about "the chick with the rockin' body from work" while Sue scolded him about being sexist.

…

"Thank you all so much!" Percy hugged Sue tightly on the sidewalk, surprising sad about leaving the three adults. They'd been on the gondola for about two hours, but for some reason he felt like they'd known each other for much longer.

"Yes, thank you for allowing us to stay." Nico placed his arm around Percy waist and pulled him into his side, smiling at the three.

"It was no problem." Fredrick smiled back and stood next to Sue.

Jeb was picking at a loose thread on his suit. "Yeah, yeah. Been a pleasure, blah, blah, blah. Listen, Toga Boy, if you want a rematch come find me at McClarins. I won't go easy on you next time."

Percy bit his lip to keep from laughing at the nickname, while Nico's hand dug into his waist. "Ha, ha," Nico deadpanned.

"Oh, we gotta get going!" Fredrick smiled apagogically at the pair and took Sue's hand. "Have a nice honeymoon, boys." The three adults left, Sue waving and Jeb sulking, as they were both dragged away by Fredrick.

"Okay, well, what else do you want to do?" Nico looked down at Percy expectantly, his arm still around him. Percy did his best to concentrate, though it was hard with Nico's heat radiating into him.

"Um…the Eiffel Tower?" It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Alright. We're not that far from there. I think it closes at 11:00 so we have around an hour. Mind walking?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah. Just as long as you know where you're going."

Nico gave him a mildly insulted glance, as though not knowing the way was offensive. Percy thought it was ridiculously adorable.

"Of course I do." Nico grumbled, most definitely not pouting. "We better get going or it'll be closed when we get there." He grabbed Percy's hand, causing his a pleasant tingle to go up his arm. Percy suppressed a shudder.

"Then lets go."

Translations: 

(1). Oh, Je suis tellement desomeans, "Oh, I'm so sorry".

(2). Marie doit vous means, "Marie must like you".

(3). C'est bien, Madame. Mais il ne parle pas francais means, "It's fine, Ma'am. He doesn't speak French."

(4). La Nourriture Delicieuse means, "The Delicious Food". Ha, ha. Just a little joke.

(5). Bonjour, tout le monde. Vous tous parler anglais means, "Hello, everyone. Do you all speak English?"

AN: Okay, this was meant to be a threeshot, but this chapter was getting ridiculously long while still being nowhere near finished. I've decided to either split it into one or two to make things easier. Sorry about making you guys wait so long! 

Down, Down, Down has been published! Hope you all check it out! 

Also, I should update faster now that I have more time and a schedule. 

And finally, I have never been to France, nor do I speak French. I'm sorry if anything's inaccurate. The Internet can only do so much.


	3. Twenty Four Hours That Defy Logic (Part Two)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, but I'm working on it. The genie bottle I'd ordered on Ebay is almost here.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy)

Warnings: Slash and lemon

Beta: Living. Like. A. Boss. She is simply amazing and uses words like "incandescent". I think I'm in love.

AN: Guys, I'm on a roll. This will be a threeshot (probably) again, since these always finish so nicely. Hope you like it!

Chapter Three: Twenty-Four Hours that Defies Logic (Part Two)

"Wow…" The word slipped out from Percy without his permission, but he couldn't deny it pretty much summed up the sight in front of him. He hated to use the word beautiful since it seemed so overdone, overused, insufficient. And this view was simply beyond incredible.

He was leaning against the metal railing on the highest platform of the Eiffel Tower, the entire city of Paris laid out for him to see. It was near closing time (11:00 P.M.) so he and Nico were completely alone except for a few milling people on the lower levels. Nico was next to him, silent, most probably to let Percy take in the full extent of panorama before him.

Thousands of lights blinked in the night, so bright they blocked out the stars, just like in New York. The Eiffel Tower itself was lit in a golden glow, which bathed himself and Nico in its warmth. Percy blinked at Nico, mouth partly open in awe. Nico's features were a dramatic contrast of shadows and lights, and there was an almost luminosity around him, like some Greek God come to life.

Nico, having noticed his stare, gave him a weird look. "What?"

Percy closed his mouth with a snap and turned back to the Paris scenery, blushing a deep red. "Nothing…"

He felt Nico move behind him, but he kept his gaze facing forward. Nico slid his hands across Percy waist, slipping just under Percy's blue T-shirt and onto the bare skin of his flat stomach. Percy's breathing hitched and Nico chuckled; sounding so utterly sexy that Percy literally felt his knees wobble. "Nico…"

Nico brushed his lips across the back of Percy's neck. "Yes, amore?"

"W-we should…mh…" Nico pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. "We should—" Nico used his hands that were positioned on Percy's waist to turn him around so they were face-to-face. Nico's darkened eyes bored into Percy's, so close, just an inch away, waiting for Percy to give the 'okay' signal. Slowly, Percy glided his fingers into the little curls on the back of Nico's head and gave him a shy smile of acceptance. Nico smiled back before closing the distance between them.

Warmth. Percy felt it seep into his very bones and ignite something deep inside him. All his senses took in was Nico – his spicy scent, the sound of his breathing, the feel of his lips softly moving against his own, and the taste of pomegranates on his tongue. His eyes had long since closed. He wrapped both arms around Nico's neck to tug him closer, hoping to feel more. He felt Nico grin slightly against his mouth, though honestly, he was passed caring. As long as he got this, Nico could gloat all he wanted later on.

Nico pulled away and rested his forehead against Percy's, breathing a bit harsher than when they first started. Percy smiled smugly.

"So how are you liking Paris so far?" Nico asked, brushing his thumb across Percy's cheekbone, lips quirked in a lopsided grin.

Percy captured Nico's hand in his own and nuzzled his nose against Nico's palm. "I'm loving it so far." He peeked at him from underneath his eyelashes.

Nico wiggled his fingers against Percy's cheek. "I'm glad, amore. If you want we—"

"Vous deux! Il est l'heure de fermeture!" (1) A man wearing a security uniform shouted. He waved a flashlight furiously at the pair.

Nico sighed and turned his attention to the man, Percy gripping his arm. "Je suis desole! Nous partons maintenant!" (2)

The man glared at them, but Nico paid him no mind. He smiled at Percy and took his hand. "Looks like it's time to go. Where to next?"

"Hm? Oh! Um…" Percy searched around the platform for any ideas and immediately spotted the brightly lit park below them. He pointed to it with hopeful eyes.

"If you want to." Nico shrugged with a carefree grin and pulled him to the elevator they'd used earlier. "This, at least, should be free."

…

"And this is a G chord." Nico placed Percy's fingers on the right strings and used his other hand to strum the strings in a downward motion. Percy giggled when a series of notes were heard. Nico leaned back, palms braced against the ground and a pleased smile on his face. "Good. Do it again."

Percy did as he was told, this time a little more forcefully. The music echoed around the almost deserted park and made his fingertips vibrate pleasantly. He did it again and again till it almost sounded like a song. "Oh, I'm playing guitar, and I feel like a superstar, and…and…" Percy frowned when he couldn't think of anything else and turned to Nico for help. "Um…I need more rhymes."

Nico rolled his eyes. "How about bizarre?"

Percy beamed and continued his singing, "And this day's been so bizarre…" Percy suddenly stopped his strumming and dropped Nico's guitar in his lap. He met Nico's eyes with an unusual seriousness. "But, it's been amazing. I want you to know that."

Nico blinked in surprise, but then smiled at Percy with such warmth that Percy flushed and ducked his head. "I think it's been amazing too."

Percy started to hand Nico his guitar back, carefully avoiding his gaze. "Here's your—"

"Get off me, asshole!"

Percy and Nico's heads snapped to the side where a woman was struggling against three men. She was pushing against them away, although that didn't seem to deter them. The men were all laughing and taking sips of alcohol from bottles, speaking in French. Either they didn't understand the woman or they simply didn't care. Percy guessed it to be the former. He stood, fully ready to take all of them on, but Nico pulled him back by his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico hissed, dark eyes wide. "You can't go against all of them."

Percy shrugged off Nico's grip. "Does it matter? She clearly needs help!"

"But you don't just go up there and start swinging!" Nico pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed. "Look why don't I distract them and you go and get the girl?"

Percy watched the woman swing a punch and land one straight on one of the men's nose. He cursed and grabbed the woman by her hair, laughing when she screamed. "Fine," Percy agreed.

Nico strode over to the men without another word to Percy and started speaking to them in French. Percy was too far away to hear what he was saying, but the men actually stopped what they were doing to listen to him. Percy watched the interaction with narrowed eyes as he snuck toward the woman.

The sound of breaking glass reached Percy's ears. He froze. One of the men had broken his beer bottle and held it in front of him like a sword toward Nico. "Marche arriere, ane!" (3)

Percy didn't think. He lifted Nico's guitar high in the air and slammed it on the side of the guy's head. The man crumpled to the ground and the guitar broke by the handle.

For a second, all was calm. Nico stared at Percy, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. Honestly, Percy would've laughed if everything hadn't gone to hell soon after. The woman started screaming and ran off, yet the men didn't pay her attention any longer and advanced toward Percy and Nico. Nico grabbed Percy's hand and screamed Percy's exact thoughts, "RUN!"

Percy didn't need to be told twice. He took off with Nico down the sidewalk, the broken guitar left behind. He heard the men curse behind him and run after them; he sped up. And he figured he must've lost his mind because he actually started laughing as he and Nico were being chased. He couldn't help it. Everything that was happening was just so…so unlike his boring life. The most exciting thing that had happened to him before this was the school field trip to Sea World.

The men shouted behind him and Percy felt something sting the back of his neck. Still, he kept running and laughing, feeling as though nothing could touch him. Invincible. He felt like he was moving so fast his feet weren't even touching the pavement.

Soon enough, the men fell back. Percy and Nico slowed, panting heavily and turned the corner around a building to rest. Percy braced his palms on his knees and wiped off the sweat gathering on his forehead. "That…was…interesting," He panted between breaths, grinning at Nico.

But Nico wasn't laughing. He stepped toward Percy, incandescent eyes pinning him in place. He yelped when Nico touched the back of his neck and pain flared. Nico showed him his hand – his fingertips were covered in blood.

"Oh." Percy swallowed and gave Nico a sheepish smile. "I didn't even notice."

"You didn't—" Nico drew in a sharp breath and spun on his heel, muttering furiously in Italian.

Percy watched him pace for a moment before hesitantly reaching forward to grab his arm. "Hey, it doesn't hurt that bad. It's just a cut."

This just seemed to make it worse. Nico yanked his arm out of Percy's hold; still muttering what Percy assumed was Italian curses, and raking a hand through his messy curls. He suddenly grabbed Percy's hand and started dragging Percy down the sidewalk and into a restaurant.

A blond waiter wiping off tables looked up when they entered and smiled apologetically. "Je sius desole, messieurs. Nous sommes fermes." The waiter suddenly gasped and wiped his hands on his apron. "Oh, mon dieu! Vous etes blesse! Je vais chercher la trousse de premiers soins!" (4) He ran off down a hallway without another word.

Nico didn't bother to translate for Percy. He just pushed Percy down in a seat at a table and sat across from him, his head in his hands.

Percy watched him in silence, uncomfortable with the sour mood and the sticky, crying blood on the back of his neck. He touched it gingerly and felt something sticking out of his skin. Grimacing, he plucked it out and inspected it. Glass. Those idiots threw a glass bottle at him.

"Je suis de retour!" (5) The waiter was back and seemed unaware of the awkwardness in the air. He thrust a small, white box towards Percy, his hands fluttering over him nervously. "Voici la trousse de premiers soins. Avezvous besoin de moi pour aider ou appeler quelqu'un?" (6)

Nico looked up at the waiter for the first time and gave him a strained smile. "Non, merci. Je vais prendre soin de lui." (7)

The waiter just nodded and left again. Nico turned his attention to Percy and held his hand out for the box, which Percy gave to him willingly. Nico stood, took a stance behind Percy, and began to clean the cut on Percy's neck. It stung a bit, though Percy made sure to keep his mouth shut. He could tell Nico was still angry and the last thing he wanted was to feel that anger directed at him.

"Are you hungry?"

The question caught Percy off guard. "Maybe a little." Actually, he was starving, but until he knew where Nico was going with this he wasn't going to tell the truth.

"Are you sure? It's a long ride to the airport."

"To the—" Percy's eyes widened and he swiveled in his chair to face Nico. "You're sending me home already?" He cried, outraged.

Nico stared back unemotionally. "It's almost one in the morning. You're hurt. You have nowhere to stay the night—"

"But we still have eight hours left!" Percy felt the beginnings of anger flare inside him. How could Nico do this? Twist the amazing day they're been having into something bad? So what if he was hurt? It was just a damn cut! "And as for the nowhere to stay thing, what about Silena? She said she'd be happy to have us!"

Nico shook his head as he put the medical supplies back into the first aid kit. "That was before. She has plans with her boyfriend to stay at his place, hours away."

"Well," Percy racked his brain for something to say, anything to stop this day from coming to an early end. "You might as well be a goddamn tumble weed. I'm sure you can find us a place to stay!"

"That's not the point!" Nico's expression was an odd mix of agitation and desperation. "You don't know who those guys were! A broken bottle to the back of your neck is the least of your worries if you run into them again!"

"Oh." Percy wet his lips, trying to think of something better to say. He really didn't want to know who they were. He didn't want anything negative to taint the hours they had spent together. So, he pushed the problem away and gave Nico the most reassuring smile he could. "Then we won't run into them. Let's spend the night somewhere they won't expect and hide out until morning. You're not gonna send me away while they're still out there, right?"

Nico gave him a look that clearly stated he knew what Percy was doing, but Percy could tell he was winning. He pouted to drive the point home. "Don't you want to spend more time with me?"

Nico groaned and muttered something that sounded like, "Manipolativo, ragazzo carino." (8) A reluctant grin tugged at his lips. "I suppose we better get going. I think I know the perfect place."

Percy grinned back and hopped off his chair. "Okay! But first, can we get some food? I'm really hungry."

Nico chuckled and wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. "Sure. We'll get something to go."

…

"Nico, I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

"Shh!" Nico gave Percy a mock glare and put a finger to his lips. "The lookout isn't supposed to speak."

Percy rolled his eyes, muttering to himself, and resumed his earlier position of watching the deserted street. Nico was kneeling next to a locked, wooden door and doing something with the lock. The night was silent except for the occasional dog bark and thundering. The air smelled of rain. They were currently in a more discreet part of Paris, judging by the almost low-quality buildings covered in spray paint. The building Nico was trying to break into looked the same as the others surrounding him – abandoned and vandalized.

"Ha!" Percy heard a clicking sound and Nico's cry of triumph. He turned around and saw Nico gesturing into the blackness of the building. "After you."

Percy smiled at him nervously, but did as he was told. Nico grabbed their bags of food off the ground and followed him, shutting the door afterwards. They were left in pitch darkness. "Nico? I don't know where to go."

Nico shuffled behind him. "It's okay. Just hang on a second—" Crash! "Ouch! Son of a bitch!" Percy heard glass breaking. "Mother fuck—"

Percy bit his lip to keep from laughing as Nico continued to struggle in the dark. Finally, there was a deep buzzing and fluorescent lights switched on. Nico was standing next to a control panel of sorts, grinning smugly. "Knew it was here somewhere."

Percy gazed around the space he was in. It wouldn't look like much: cement walls and flooring and tarp covering the windows, but it were the items in the room that made it so spectacular. Pieces of art were spread all around, each completely different. There was statues, drawings, paintings; weird things Percy didn't even know what were called, and much more. "What is this place?" He whispered. For some reason, he felt like it would be wrong to speak louder than that, as if he was in Church or a library.

Nico walked over to him and set their food on a paint-splattered table. "It's called an art squat. Artists come here to create and share. I didn't think anybody would be here so late. A friend of mine named Rachel made it."

"Rachel is brilliant."

"Yes, she is," Nico agreed, coming to stand behind Percy and rested his chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped around Percy's waist. Percy kissed his cheek, loving the smile Nico rewarded him with. "You want to eat now?"

When Percy nodded Nico stepped away and started to unpack their two bags of food. Looking to help, Percy cleared off the surface of paint tubes, palettes, and brushes. Nico brought two mismatched stools to the table, signaling for Percy to sit. Percy did so and unwrapped his food they'd gotten from a twenty-four hour restaurant on the way to the art squat.

The sweet smell of crepes rose from Percy's dish, making his mouth water. It was the only thing on the French menu he'd known he would like. Nico, however, had gotten something Percy wouldn't even try pronouncing. It looked kinda soup-like.

"So, bel sconosciuta," Nico grinned around his spoon and faced Percy, "Tell me about yourself. What do you do when you're not touring Paris with a stranger?"

Percy crossed his legs under his body and started to eat his blueberry crepe with his hand, not bothering with the plastic silverware. "Well, I just graduated high school in New York. That was a struggle. I have ADHD and dyslexia, plus the natural ability of pissing people off without meaning to."

Nico raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You piss people off?"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Like when I first met my stepmother when I was twelve I asked when she was due. …She wasn't pregnant."

Nico nearly choked on his food. "Oh, um. Wow. Okay. That's not that bad. I'm sure you both laugh about it now, right?"

Percy felt his smile fade. His eyes fell down to his lap, where his crepe was. "No, actually. We don't really laugh about anything together."

"Why's that?" Nico asked softly, placing his meal on the table next to him.

Percy shrugged, and put his food near Nico's. "She hates me. My dad cheated on her with my mom. When she died I moved in with them, but she made it clear she didn't want me."

Nico made a noise of realization. "I see."

That was it. There was no deep, philosophical comment to make Percy feel better or apologies. Just an agreement.

Percy remembered Nico saying earlier that day that he had been disowned. So of course Nico would know what being unwanted felt like. Was that why Nico never seemed to stay in one place?

"Why were you disowned?" Percy knew it was probably a rude thing to ask. Still, he didn't regret asking. He gave Nico his full attention now, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Nico shrugged in a fake, casual gesture. "I told my father I was gay. He cut me off and threw me out."

Percy was shocked into silence. Sure, he knew things like that happened, but this was different. "Your own father threw you out into the world at age sixteen with no money or help? And didn't you say your mother and sister died?"

Nico gave him an odd smile. "Yep. But it's okay. If he hadn't disowned me I wouldn't be who I am today. Or have met you." Nico trailed a single finger down Percy's cheek before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Percy slid his hand onto Nico's neck to hold him there. He tilted his head to kiss along Nico's throat, and felt Nico swallow harshly. He used his other hand to slip underneath Nico's T-shirt massage the skin under his bellybutton.

And then the lights went out.

Nico laughed breathlessly into Percy's neck and pulled away. Percy whined at the loss of contact, but Nico was only gone for a second. He lit some half-melted candles on another table, just enough light to see each other by. Now that the buzzing of the fluorescent lights was gone Percy could hear the pattering of rain on the roof. Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Sorry about that." Nico rubbed the back of his neck as he resumed his place near Percy. "Guess I didn't think this through."

Percy just laughed and tugged Nico closer so he could rest his head against his shoulder. "It's okay. I like this place better than a hotel anyway."

Nico kissed the top of Percy's head. "Good. But, I don't know what we're going to use for a bed…"

Percy got off the chair and grabbed a blue tarp from another table. It had some white dust all over it, but it came off easy enough when Percy shook it. He laid it on the cement floor and gave a grand sweep of his arm. "Here we are. It's practically memory foam."

Nico shook his head and chuckled fondly before laying down on the tarp and pulling Percy onto his lap. "You're right. Comfiest bed ever."

Percy turned in his lap so his legs were wrapped around Nico's waist and he could face him. Nico rested his hands against the small of Percy's back and traced invisible patterns onto his skin. There was so little distance between them that Percy could feel Nico's heated breath on his face. For a moment, they just sat there and stared into each other's eyes, the sounds of the storm fading as time wore on. Finally, Percy couldn't take any more. He dragged a hand into Nico's curls and closed the short distance between them.

At first, it was nothing more than the barest touch. No movement, just the soft sensation of contact and shared breaths. Percy was beginning to feel lightheaded. Then Nico pressed his lips a bit more firmly against Percy's and that same warmth he'd felt from their last kiss resurfaced. It spread over him like he had just stepped into a hot bath, and caused his limbs to tingle pleasantly.

Nico bit Percy's bottom lip, and suddenly there was just this deep-seated need. Percy gasped sharply into Nico's mouth, and then they were kissing with an intensity he'd never experienced before. Hot, open-mouth kisses were placed along Percy's jaw, while Percy panted into Nico's ear. He yanked on Nico's chin to reclaim his lips, uncaring of their gnashing teeth. Nico's tongue urged Percy's lips apart and swept across the roof of Percy's mouth. Percy moaned and fisted the material of Nico's black T-shirt, loving the feeling of Nico's muscled body against his own.

Because of the way Percy was sitting, he could feel the beginnings of Nico's erection on the curve of his backside. Percy ground against it, his own erection rising as they continued kissing. Nico's groan caused his mouth vibrate, and he shuddered. He tugged on the messy curls and forced Nico's head back so he could bite on the underside of Nico's jaw.

Nico abruptly flipped them over so Percy was laying on the tarp with Nico over him, though he didn't use all of his weight. Percy kept his legs around Nico's hips, and rubbed his crotch against Nico's abdomen. Nico let him and used the distraction to suck on Percy's collarbone harshly to the point where it was almost painful.

A condom materialized out of Nico's jean pocket. Percy was all too happy to take it and shove Nico's pants and boxers to his ankles. Nico kicked them away and moved on to Percy's, while Percy was busy with Nico's shirt.

Percy ripped the condom package open with his teeth, only to have Nico take it from him and give him three fingers to suck on. Percy did so happily, even nipping at the fingertips. Nico took them away a moment later and inserted one into Percy's entrance. Percy huffed and draped his arms around Nico's neck, sucking at the pulse point to distract himself from the pain he knew was coming.

Nico kissed his shoulder in apology before adding a second finger and scissoring them gently. Percy shifted his hips at the slight sting. Nico hushed him and trailed a hand down Percy's spine, causing goosebumps to rise at the light touch. A third finger was added, and this time Percy had to grit his teeth. Nico gave him a concerned glance and opened his mouth to ask if he should continue. Percy didn't let him speak; he just smashed his mouth against Nico's in a sloppy kiss.

Nico grunted into his mouth and retracted his fingers. He made sure to catch Percy's gaze and asked him wordlessly if this was what he wanted. Percy's green eyes gleamed in the candlelight as he nodded. Nico gave him a reassuring smile and started to ease in.

Percy buried his face in Nico's sweaty chest, listening to his pounding heartbeat and trying to keep his breathing even. Against his will, a tear slipped from his eye and landed on Nico's stomach. Nico stopped for a second, allowing Percy to relax around him, only moving again when Percy told him to.

They both lay on the floor, panting and trembling. It was almost as though time had stopped. Percy reached out to brush Nico's fallen curls away from his glistening face, the ferocity dissipating. Nico gazed down at him with warm, dark eyes that brought a flush to Percy's cheeks. "Move," Percy commanded softly.

Ever so slowly, Nico pulled back and thrust forward. Percy's breath hitched, and his eyes fell closed. He moaned quietly and dug his hands into Nico's back. Nico hissed at the sharp scratching of his nails, and thrust again.

Percy's back arched off the tarp, so his erection could grind against Nico's waist again. As Nico continued to move Percy would meet him every time and trap his cock between their bodies. It created the most intense friction, and made Percy see stars.

Percy wasn't sure how long this lasted. His mind was mush, and his body was almost numb from pleasure. It was only when he felt that telltale twisting in his gut that he knew this was almost over. "I-I'm gonna…"

He heard Nico groan above him. "It's okay, amore. I'm right here."

It only took a few more seconds until Percy slipped over the edge. An overwhelming rush of euphoria flowed over him like a wave, making his toes curl and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Nico wasn't far behind. He shuddered above Percy and slowed.

Nico eased out slowly and pulled off the condom, tying it and throwing it near their clothes to be thrown away later. He collapsed next to Percy and gathered him in his arms, chest heaving. Percy wasn't in a much better state. He rested his head on Nico's shoulder and tugged one side of the tarp over them so they were rolled up like a taco.

It was silent in the art squat except for their heavy breathing. The candles flickered in the shadows, and caused their sweat to glisten. Percy dragged a finger over Nico's chest in circles, green eyes drowsy. He pressed a quick kiss to Nico's pec. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but…I think I love you."

Nico nosed Percy's hair affectionately. "And I know this is gonna sound insane, but I think I love you too."

Percy's eyes drifted closed, Nico's heart beating under his ear.

…

Percy woke to the sound of a drill. He groaned and rubbed his closed eyes, snuggling into his covers.

Wait. That didn't feel right.

Percy pried his eyes open and glanced down at his body. He knew he was naked and…was that a tarp?

"Nico," Percy mumbled. Of course! How could he have forgotten last night? A grin stretched across Percy's face and he sat up, yawning.

"Yo, buddy!"

Percy turned toward the sound of a male voice. A teenage guy was glaring at him and holding a huge drill. That must've been what woke him. "Yeah?"

"That's my property you're under!" The guy gestured to Percy's makeshift blanket. "And I'd appreciate it back!"

"Oh. Right. Um, sorry. Do you think you can hand me my clothes?" Percy's face heated in a furious blush, but it was better than getting them himself and letting the guy see him naked.

The guy snorted and tossed Percy's discarded clothes to him (Overly forceful, if you asked Percy.). "And can you leave? I need more space for my statue."

Percy didn't answer. He just got dressed under the tarp and left the building to sit by the door he and Nico had come in through last night. He hadn't seen Nico inside so he must've gone outside. Maybe to get some fresh air.

The morning was crisp and smelled of rain. The pavement gleamed from the water and the sun was shining. Beautiful.

Percy took a spot on the concrete, wincing a bit when his sore backside met the hard surface. Didn't matter. He probably wouldn't have to sit for long. Nico would be back soon.

Percy waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

People went in and out of the building, but none of them were Nico. Percy sat there for around two hours, ignoring his grumbling stomach and trying to think of excuses as to why Nico would be so late.

Maybe he went to get breakfast.

Maybe he was hurt.

Maybe he ran into somebody he knew.

Maybe he got lost.

However, as time passed, Percy was running out of 'maybes'. He was pacing the sidewalk now, too antsy to sit any more. Nico wouldn't just up and leave him. He wouldn't. They'd made love last night. They'd said I love you. Surely that meant Nico would be back.

But he was also known for being a player.

And if he'd left Percy wouldn't he have left a note?

And—

"He's not coming back." The realization slammed into Percy so forcefully that he had to lean against the brick wall of the art squat for support. He'd had sex with a stranger in a strange city and now he had been abandoned. Percy felt tears sting his eyes.

He was so stupid! How could he have not seen this coming?

Percy sniffed angrily and wiped at his eyes. He had to call Annabeth. She'd know what to do. Percy searched the street for a pay phone, but only managed to find one two streets away.

Percy ran toward it and used the last of his money for the call. The other hundred he'd spent on his meal last night. "Come on, come on," Percy muttered into the phone. Annabeth said she'd always have her phone on.

"Hello?"

"Annie?"

"Percy? Seaweed Brain, is that you?"

Percy couldn't help it. He broke down sobbing into the phone that he was such an idiot and she was right and Nico was a jackass and he needed help and he was out of money and—

"Hey, it's okay, Percy," Annabeth cooed. "It's alright. Just tell me where you are and I'll send a cab, okay?"

Percy nodded through his tears, and tried to find any street addresses. He told Annabeth the first one he saw. "Okay, I got it. Just hang in there, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you soon."

…

It was exactly three hours later when Percy saw Annabeth at the airport. She took one look at him and opened her arms. Percy rushed toward her and collapsed against her side.

"I know, sweetie." She ran a hand through his messy hair and kissed his forehead. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Guest Review Response: I do plan on finishing Death, Birth, Love. I haven't updated that one because it was actually the product of a co-authorship. But, after I wrote the first chapter the other author didn't give me their part and still won't answer my PMs. So, I've decided to just finish it my way and by myself. I'm so sorry if this has been inconvenient to you.

Translations:

(1). "Vous deux! Il est l'heure de fermeture!" means "You two! It's closing time!"

(2). "Je suis desole! Nous partons maintenant!" means "I'm sorry! We'll leave now!"

(3). "Marche arriere, ane!" means "Back off, jackass!"

(4). "Je sius desole, messieurs. Nous sommes fermes. Oh, mon dieu! Vous etes blesse! Je vais chercher la trousse de premiers soins!" means "I'm sorry, gentlemen, we're closed. Oh, my! You're hurt! I'll go get the first aid kit!"

(5). "Je suis de retour!" means "I'm back!"

(6). "Voici la trousse de premiers soins. Avezvous besoin de moi pour aider ou appeler quelqu'un?" means "Here's the first aid kit. Do you need me to help or call someone?"

(7). "Non, merci. Je vais prendre soin de lui" means "No, thank you. I'll take care of him."

(8). "Manipolativo, ragazzo carino" means "Manipulative, cute boy."


	4. A Year and A Day (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, but I'm working on it. The genie bottle I'd ordered on Ebay is almost here.
> 
> Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) 
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Depression 
> 
> AN: Look below. Also, enjoy!

Chapter Four: A Year and A Day (Part One)

September

Percy's room seemed bigger without all his stuff in it. Everything he owned was either packed in boxes or on the street for the garbage people to pick up- Amphitrite wouldn't tolerate any mess of his. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to get angry. Or even care, really.

Percy sighed as he continued folding his clothes and placing them in a duffel bag. He could remember being twelve and unable to wait until he got out of this place. Here he was and he couldn't even get excited about his upcoming future at college.

"Oh, no. Still moping are we?"

Percy glanced up at his doorway where Annabeth was standing, her arms crossed over her chest. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Percy just shrugged and went back to packing.

Annabeth set a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her, her lips pursed. "I realize this is hard for you, Percy, but you have to get over him. For God's sake, you only knew him for a day."

Percy flinched and looked away. He did everything he could to avoid thinking of those twenty-four hours, bringing him nothing but pain and humiliation.

"I know that," Percy snapped and stepped away. "I'm fine. I don't know why you think otherwise." He went back to throwing things in his bag, a bit more forcefully. "I don't think about it all. I got taken advantage of. I was an idiot. You were right. End of story." He yanked the zipper closed, green eyes hard. "So why can't we just forget it?"

Annabeth sighed. "Fine then. Let's just ignore it and maybe it'll go away."

Percy ignored the slightly sarcastic tone as he pulled the strap over his shoulder. "Sounds good to me. You can got to Yale and I'll go to NY State and everything will be just

."

"Oh, that's what this is about?" Annabeth demanded. "You're what? Jealous?"

"Of course not," Percy protested immediately, all fight seemingly drained out of him. "I just…I don't know. Everything's changing. We're hardly going to see each other anymore."

Percy's world just seemed to crumble around him after that one day. Nothing was the same anymore, as melodramatic as that sounded.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead, gray eyes soft. "Everything's gonna be okay."

October

Music blared. Sweaty bodies rubbed against each other. A huge bonfire roared. Percy watched it all from his place on log near the fire, while Leo, his roommate, chatted in his ear. Percy wasn't paying attention to whatever he was saying, but even if he was he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to hear him over the party anyway.

Leo dressed in a dragon Halloween costume that he'd made himself, just for this Halloween party. It was red in color and had patches of gold, metallic scales and covered his entire body. He'd gotten many compliments on it (Some in the form of pickup lines) and decided to make Percy a costume too, a sort of merman. In other words, just

tight blue jeans that made Percy

uncomfortable and some seashell jewelry. Leo wanted to go all out and actually make him a tail, but Percy had refused. Leo was lucky Percy had shown up to the party at all.

Percy sighed, his chin resting in his hand as Leo continued babbling. He was not enjoying himself. He'd never really liked big parties. This wasn't an exception.

"I'll be right back," He yelled over the music to Leo. He needed a break. Percy left before Leo could respond, having to weave between gyrating bodies. He searched for somewhat quiet place with minimal amount of people, feeling nearly claustrophobic.

He stumbled toward the hope of open space. Waves crashed in the distance, just barely heard over the pulsing pop music. Percy kept walking until a small beach could be seen just a few feet ahead of him. When he stepped on the sand almost all his tension immediately melted away, as if the ocean was a balm that could heal anything, including emotions.

Percy approached the dark sea until he could stick his feet in the water, after he'd taken off his shoes. It was cold, as it was Halloween in New York, but Percy didn't pull back. The freezing temperature grounded him somehow, and he found himself reclining back against the sand.

The party seemed distant, especially with the ocean all around him. He could smell the salt, hear the waves, see the moonlight reflecting off the water. Greatest therapy in the world.

"There you are." Leo plopped down next to Percy and nudged him with his shoulder. "Wondered where you went."

Percy liked Leo. Really, he did. But he couldn't take being around people right now. He sighed and turned to Leo to tell him just that. "Leo, listen-"

"Don't even start." Though the words were harsh, Leo's voice was anything but. He sounded downright cheerful. He grinned and nudged Percy's shoulder again. "I know something wrong. So, spill it. Can't have baggage at a party."

Percy resisted the urge to sigh again. "I don't want to get into it, Leo." No use denying it- Leo was sure he was moping. "It's really not a big deal."

Snorting, Leo wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders, ignoring his protests. "Right. So you haven't been depressed for months now."

Abruptly, anger sparked in Percy's chest like a he'd been hit with lightning. He yanked Leo's arm off him and jumped to his feet, sand flying from his jerking movement. He glared down at a surprised Leo. "I am not depressed. I've never once been depressed in my life and I'm not going to start now, especially over that-" He clamped his mouth shut, eye wide when he realized that was the first time he'd nearly said his name.

Understanding lit in Leo's brown eyes. A soft smile, different than his usual mischievous grin, curled his lips. "I knew it was a guy."

Percy nearly choked. "It's not- I mean, you can't...ugh." He reclaimed his seat at leo's side and gripped his head in his hands. "It's not like that," He finally managed.

"You sure?"

Two words. Ironically enough, that's all it took for the entire twenty-four hours to come spilling from Percy, when Annabeth couldn't even pry the whole story from him.

He told Leo everything. Maybe it was the beach that gave him the courage to do it, or maybe he was just tired of keeping it all inside.

"It had been the best day of my life, as cliche as it sounds. And then I wake up alone, naked, and in a foreign country, without any money." Percy's arms were cradled his legs to his chest, his gaze locked on the horizon. "I don't know if it was something I did, or if he did that to everyone...I just don't know anything. And I feel stupid because of it."

Percy fell quiet. Leo didn't speak. They both just stared ahead, seemingly lost in different thoughts.

It was Leo who spoke first. "So why don't you find out?"

"Hm? Find out what?" Percy propped his chin on his knee and turned his attention back to Leo.

"What happened, duh. Where's he's at, why he left… You get it, right? You should get closure."

Percy shrugged helplessly. "And how exactly do I do that? I have no idea where he's at, how to contact him, or even if the name he gave me is real."

Leo rolled his eyes before punching Percy's shoulder and standing. "Look, I don't ave all the answers. But in order to move on, which you need to do, you should confront him. Whether to yell at him for leaving or finding out if he's the jackass he seems to be at the moment. Anyway, I'm heading back to the party. When you're done with the self pity, give me call."

November

Luke's lips tasted like popcorn, Percy noted, as Luke kissed him outside his dorm. They'd just went to the theater for their third date, and Percy had to admit he had a good time. The movie was funny, food was cheap, and Luke was a good kisser. Really, Percy didn't have much right to complain. And he wasn't. Honest. It's just...well, he kept picturing someone else's lips on his.

Luke kissed down Percy's throat until he reached his collarbone, where he sucked a harsh hickey. Percy gripped Luke's short, blond hair in an attempt to pull him closer. But for some reason, Percy ended up pushing Luke away instead.

Luke's mouth left Percy's skin with a smack, and his blue eyes blinked with surprise. "What's wrong?" He reached for Percy again, but Percy sidestepped him, his arms wrapped around himself.

"I...I don't want to go any farther, Luke." Percy avoided Luke's confused stare, barely aware of what he was saying, though not truly caring.

Luke took a deep breath. "Well, okay. We don't have to do that other step yet-"

"No," Percy interrupted. He managed to meet Luke's gaze this time, his lip between his teeth. "I mean, I don't want to continue at all."

"Are...are you breaking up with me?" Luke sounded hurt. Percy pretended not to notice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, it's just...it wouldn't be fair to you. Trust me." He smiled sadly at his now-ex boyfriend, and opened the door to his and Leo's room. "You're a great guy. Really. It's just not a good time for me to date, okay?"

Luke only nodded, his eyes on the floor. Sighing, Percy shut the door quietly.

"So…"

Percy looked up at Leo, who was sitting on his bed with a book on his lap, grinning. "How'd the date go?"

December

Percy dropped his suitcase on his old bed, already missing the comforts of his dorm. It'd been more of his home than the house he'd lived at for years. Still, it was expected of him to visit his step family for Christmas break, no matter how much he didn't want to be there.

"...don't need that on the internet. Find someone else - "

Percy glanced up at his doorway to see his father walking past his door, talking to someone on his cell phone. "Hey, Dad."

Poseidon flicked his hand in a parody of a wave and continued down the hall.

Percy sighed.

Great to be home.

January

"Quit hogging the jelly beans." Leo glared at Percy and stuck his tongue out furiously. His hands held a bag of candy to his chest, looking as though he was prepared to fight to the death if Percy tried to take another one.

Percy rolled his eyes. "We both paid for them, Valdez."

Leo simply grumbled and shifted deeper into their nest of blankets and pillows on their dorm floor. Romeo and Juliet continued to play on their small TV, barely heard over Leo's huffing and babbling.

Percy snuck a jelly bean when Leo appeared too engrossed in the movie to notice. They had to watch it for an English project, but Leo surprisingly seemed to be enjoying himself. Even if he did interrupt to rant about something or other.

"Are you watching this?" Leo flailed his hand in the TV's direction, seemingly outraged.

Percy opened his mouth to say yes, he was in fact watching this. Leo spoke before he could. "All of this could've been avoided if Romeo and Juliet actually, I don't know, talked to each other!" He munched on some popcorn, eyes narrowed. "Drives me crazy. Why do people always jump to conclusions?"

If Leo hadn't glanced at him in the corner of his eye, Percy wouldn't have gotten the hint. He'd have thought Leo was just being eccentric again, if not holding unnecessary anger. Still, Leo did, as he wasn't exactly subtle, and Percy wasn't always as oblivious as people thought.

His shoulders slumped. "What do you want me to do, Leo? How could I possibly find him? Nico di Angelo probably isn't even his real name."

Leo snorted and ate some more popcorn. "He's not an undercover agent. What's the harm of looking him up on Facebook or something?"

"Being humiliated. He fucked me and then left. That's not exactly 'Let's get coffee later' type of behavior."

Leo waved his hand dismissively. "Details, details. You'll never know unless you try."

"What if I don't want to know?"

Percy and Leo both stared at each other in the artificial light of the TV, expressionless. Leo blinked.

Percy caved first.

"...Fine. But I get the right to say I told you so."

February

Percy felt stupid. He'd been searching for Nico for about a month and had nothing to show for it. As far as he knew, Nico had no account at any social network site. Unless, of course, Nico wasn't his name like Percy suspected.

"Come on, dude." Leo nudged Percy's side with his cell phone, smiling. "Call this chick and see if she knows. You've spent too much time trying to find this guy."

Percy groaned into his pillow. In the process of searching for Nico di Angelo he'd stumbled across Silena on Facebook because he'd looked up the name of her restaurant. "I don't want to. This is stupid, Leo."

"No, it's not! It's for closure. Just ask if she knows where Nico is. It's not that hard." Leo poked him harder, nearly causing Percy to wince. "If you don't do it then I will."

Percy turned his head to glare at Leo, not willing to give in just yet. "Why do you care so much, huh? You never even met him!"

Leo seemed honestly confused, as if he couldn't believe Percy hadn't grasped this concept. "Because I care about you, doofus. Now call the French lady."

Percy stared. Leo...Leo cared about him? They'd only known each other a few months, how could Leo possibly care enough to push Percy this much? Even Annabeth had just told him to move on, though that might've been because she just didn't like Nico.

"You gonna call?"

Groaning, Percy sat up and let Leo give him the phone. "Can't believe I'm doing this…" He snatched the piece of paper with Silena's phone number on it (Leo got it off her Facebook page) and dialed. It rang a total of four times before a familiar woman picked up with a, "Bonjour!"

Percy wasn't prepared for the lump that appeared in his throat. "Uh...h-hey, Silena. It's, um, Percy Jackson. That guy who was with Nico a few months ago? We visited your restaurant and you held my stuff…"

"Oh! The cutie! You know, we still have your bag, sweetie. I didn't let anyone touch it; I knew you'd come back for it!"

Percy laughed quietly, smiling at Leo's curious look. e couldn't believe she remembered him, let alone kept his luggage for months. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. Anyway...do you happen to know where Nico is. I'm having trouble contacting him."

Silena clicked her tongue sympathetically. "No, sorry, hun. I haven't talked to him in months. He does this a lot. Don't worry; he'll talk to you eventually."

Right. "Oh. Well, thanks, anyway. I...I gotta go."

"Alright, honey. You make sure to call again, okay? And your bag's here for whenever you want to pick it up."

She hung up before Percy could say he wouldn't ever come get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Gods, you guys. I am SO SORRY. I could load you with excuses, but I know you wouldn't want to hear them. Anyway, THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER! I intended to write it as one, but the thing just kept getting bigger and bigger. All the action will happen next chapter.


	5. A Year and A Day (Part Two)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, but the genie bottle I ordered on Ebay is almost here.

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy)

Warnings: Slash, Swearing

AN: Thank you all for waiting so long. I'm not going to bother you with a big AN explaining why it took me so long. Just know that a lot of lfe happened to me all at once.

Enjoy.

Chapter Four: A Year and A Day (Part Two)

March

"I think I'm gonna marry this pie." Leo moaned as he licked his fork clean, earning quite a bit of odd looks. He ignored them happily and proceeded to eat his desert of key lime pie with more enthusiasm than necessary.

Percy chuckled and took a bite of his own blueberry mousse, which was better than he'd thought it would be. He honestly just got it because it was blue. "As long as I'm best man."

"Oh, totally. You gotta throw me a sick bachelor's party, though. Think you can handle it?" Leo pointed at him with his fork, brown eyes narrowed.

Annabeth sighed in exasperation at the two boys across from her and rolled her eyes. "You guys are children, I swear."

Leo grinned, as though he'd just be given a compliment. "Thanks. Maybe you-"

"Sorry I'm late." A dark haired woman slid next to Annabeth in her booth and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Damn Ms. Bleken. She paired me with Octavian."

Percy, Leo, and Annabeth all winced simultaneously. "Jeez, Reyna, who'd you kill in a past life?" Leo spoke through a mouthful of his food.

Reyna grimaced. "I'll kill you in this life if you don't chew with your mouth closed."

Just to annoy her, Leo stuck out his tongue and nearly choked from all the food in his cheeks.

Percy laughed and patted his back. "Easy there, dude. I need you alive for our oral report."

Reyna sighed, seemingly given up on them, and turned to her girlfriend. "How do you deal with them on a daily basis, Annie? I can barely tolerate them for lunch."

Annabeth grinned and leaned against Reyna's side, watching her friends' babble across the table. "It just takes practice."

Reyna hummed and kissed the top of her head. Her hand entwined with the blonde's on top of the table, squeezing gently and earning the attention of Percy. He watched the two women brush arms and kiss and talk and laugh and god, he wanted that.

And why shouldn't he have it? The thought suddenly blazed in his mind; why shouldn't he have happiness with another person? He deserved it, didn't he?

He needed to move on. Whether it was with Nico or without, he needed to know what happened that day.

And he was going to find out.

April

"Yeah, I got it!" Percy bounced into his dorm, beaming, and clutching a stack of papers. "They hired me; I got the job!"

"That's awesome, man!" Leo grinned right back and jumped to hug his friend around the middle. He shoved his shoulder playfully. "So, you'll be working at Java Corner now? It's official?"

"Yep!" Percy thrust the stack of papers under Leo's nose and threw himself on his bed. "That's the manual and procedures and other stuff. Leo, I did the math. If I work for there for the rest of the month and then for May I'll have enough money for a weekend trip to Paris. Well, that's if I use my savings too, but it can be done!"

"I'm so happy for you." Leo went to hug Percy again and ruffled his hair, after tossing the papers on Percy's desk. "You better call Silena and ask if you can stay with her. The earlier, the better."

Percy nodded, still smiling, and reached in his pocket for his cell phone. He'd added Silena to his contacts a while ago (just in case) and pressed the call button.

"Bonjour, ceci est Silena."

"Silena! Great news…"

May

Percy couldn't believe he was doing this. Again.

"Percy!" Silena launched herself into Percy's arms, as if they were old friends, and hugged him so tightly his breath left in a woosh. Her blonde hair tickled his chin - he had grown a bit taller over the past year.

A dark skinned man watched the pair, smiling, from a few feet away. When Silena noticed what Percy was looking at she grinned and stepped out of Percy's grasp to stand by the man. She wrapped her arm around his waist and gestured for Percy to come closer. "This is Charlie, my boyfriend. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him last time you were here."

Charlie held out his hand for Percy to shake, smiling. "It's nice to meet you." His voice was exceptionally deep, like Percy expected, and his hands callused.

"You too." Percy smiled back and shifted the bag strap on his shoulder. "Thank you for holding my things for so long. I really appreciate it."

Silena waved a well-manicured hand. "Don't mention it, you understand? It's not a big deal." She grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him toward her building. "Now then, tell me everything…"

June

Italy. Percy Jackson, the man nobody thought would ever accomplish anything had made it to Italy on his own money by himself.

He grinned to himself as he took in the sights of Arquà Petrarca. It was a very small city near Venice and apparently had a castle, according to the travel pamphlets he'd absorbed on the way there. But most importantly, Nico lived here.

While in Paris, Silena introduced Percy to a woman named Rachel, who had been the one to create the art squat. Percy met Rachel, a fiery young woman with equally fiery hair, and she told him Nico's address. Which happened to be 471 Europa in this good city. She also warned him that Nico probably wouldn't be here, due to his inability to stay still.

Still, Percy was here, because there was no way in hell he went to Paris to just give up.

Now he just had to knock.

Percy stood outside of a narrow house with a big, wooden door in front of him. It bore the numbers 471 and a knocker bigger than Percy's fist.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. So what if the man who broke his heart stood behind that door? So what if he came all this way for nothing? He was Percy fucking Jackson he could-

The door swung open. Percy yelped, and a girl screamed. She raised her hand like she was going to hit him, but Percy threw his up in a sign of surrender. "Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The girl dropped her hand, glaring at Percy. "You don't' just stand in front of people's doors without knocking, you creep!"

"I know, I know." Percy winced and tried to smile as charmingly as he could. I'm really sorry. I'm just...I'm a little nervous. I'm, uh, Percy Jackson-"

The girl's golden eyes widened. "You're Percy Jackson?"  
"Um, yeah…"

She stared at him. Percy stared back. And then she threw her arms around him and squeezed him so tightly he wheezed. "Oh, my God, I can't believe it's you!"

"It's me," he rasped. He had to spit some of her curly hair out of his mouth.

"I'm Hazel, by the way." She let him go and stepped back, beaming. "I'm Nico's sister; God you won't believe how much he talked about you-"

"Oh, you're Hazel!" This time Percy swept Hazel into his arms; she giggled into his neck. "Nico told me all about you! So, is he here?" He let her down, and hoped his heart wouldn't beat out of his chest while he waited for an answer.

And he had his answer when her face fell. "No...I'm sorry, Percy but I haven't talked to him for two months now. He's been looking for you all over…"

"Oh." Percy's stomach did a weird flip-thing. Nico wasn't here. But he was looking for Percy. Which meant...something good?

"Do you…" Percy tried to choose his words carefully, "mind if I stay here till Nico comes back? I can get a job, pay rent…"

Hazel smiled.

July

Italy was great. Hazel was great. But Nico still hadn't come home.

And Percy had to leave. The college he was at let him take a month's break, but he had to come back to make up for the month he'd missed or he'd be too behind.

He gave Hazel all his contact information and booked a flight home to New York on August 1st.

August

And now Percy was home. New York, just as he'd left it. Overcrowded, smelly, noisy, and ever so loved.

"I know it's not the ending you were hoping for, Leo." Percy rolled his eyes while he talked to Leo on his cell phone. "But, look, if he wants to talk to me he now has my number with his sister. Or maybe I can even go back next summer. Hazel already told me she'd love that…"

Percy trailed off. He heard something that sounded like Italian. He'd certainly know now. He frowned and looked up to see a small crowd gathered over by a fountain.

"I'll call you back, "He mumbled into the phone before hanging up. He tucked it into his pants and walked over to wear a few others were. Yes, someone was definitely singing in Italian.

...And he knew who it was.

"Nico." Percy swallowed.

Nico turned to the sound of his name and froze. He had a guitar strapped to his torso, a new one that probably hadn't been used to beat someone. "Percy." A breathless laugh escaped him. "Been a while, beautiful stranger."

Percy had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Yeah. Twenty-four hours and then three hundred sixty five days, in fact."

"You know, you could just say three hundred and sixty-six days…"

Percy started to laugh with him, but then remembered he was supposed to be angry. He narrowed his eyes. "I've been looking for you for an over a year, asshole. I woke up and you were gone! How do you think that made me feel?!"

Nico suddenly stopped grinning. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. About that. Do you remember those guys? The ones you hit with my guitar?"

Percy nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, it wasn't something I'm going to forget any time soon."

"Right. Well, they kind of found me that morning…" Nico's voice dropped to a mumble, "And also may have put me in the hospital when I was walking to get n us coffee…" His dark eyes flickered with something Percy didn't recognize. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I've been trying to find you too, you know and I had to make money to stay here so I've been playing to-"

Percy rolled his eyes and stepped forward to put his hand over Nico's mouth. "You can stop talking now." And then he pressed his mouth to Nico's.

Nico took a breath.

Percy swallowed it.

"You've really been looking for me?" Nico whispered into Percy's lips. "All this time? After you thought I just left you?"

"This is gonna sound crazy," Percy murmured back between kisses, "but I think I love you."

Nico broke the kiss. He stared at Percy, lips swollen.

Percy suddenly felt nervous. "Do you not remember me saying that to you? When we...you know..." He was about to step out of Nico's embrace, but Nico tightened his grip.

"I remember." Nico shook his head and smiled at Percy gently. "And this is going to sound insane, but I know I love you too."

And then he kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

AN: FINISHED. There.


End file.
